


You Look So Good in my Colours

by RedxRobin



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Identity Porn, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Roleplay, Short Smut, Size Difference, tim is robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin
Summary: Conner gets curious over seeing Tim's old Robin costume, supposedly in honor of him when he was dead. But now Tim wants to be Robin again, he figured he wants to see it for himself.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	You Look So Good in my Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Tim's OYL Robin costume is my all time favorite superhero costume so I wanna give it attention, and Conner would get hot from it, so of course it evolved into smut.

“I wanna see it” 

“W-What?” Conner had just come up to Tim who was lazily sitting comfortably on a recliner chair in Titans Tower, going through notes on his laptop involving a case involving the villain Orca. It had been a quiet day, which was odd but kinda relieving for the Titans. However, today only housed Tim, Conner, and they think Beast Boy and Cyborg were a few stories down training. But what Conner meant by “it” could be anything based from experience, so to say Tim was confused was accurate. I mean, one possible “it” he’s already seen a few times within the past few weeks, when they levelled up in their relationship. That’s the only one he could think of. 

“What? “It”? But you already have-“ 

“No no, not that- w-well I wouldn’t mind if you were offering but...” Conner replied with a shy laugh, but only made his boyfriend shake his head “I meant your Robin suit, the red and black one? You still have it right?”

“Ohhh, y-yeah I still do, I kinda forgot…” Tim said, now it makes sense. Conner hadn’t actually seen that Robin costume before…. cause he was dead during the time. The suit itself was made in honour of him, with his signature colours red and black. Tim loved it, but ever since Dick ripped Robin away from him, the suit and all the spares have been in storage. However Tim knows one is at the Tower in Tim’s bedroom as they speak. 

“I actually haven’t seen it, cause… yeah” Conner continued, treading lightly as Tim breathed in from the memory “Bart showed me pics of it, super hot by the way, and so I’m curious for an in-person experience” 

“I guess, I mean I think it should still fit, why the sudden interest? Or have you been waiting?” Tim asked, an eyebrow raised with a smirk. 

“Well… yeah. I’ve been thinking about it a lot, since I came back you know. But since you’ve been talking about being Robin again, thank god by the way, so why not? You’ll need a costume anyway. Pretty please, babe?” Conner replied, already on his knees but holding his hands together in a begging motion. 

“Well ok, I mean it’s nothing much, but uh, sure” said Tim with a nod, and Conner mini fist pumped. 

“Yes! You’re the best babe” he replied happily, leaning in to give Tim a smooch on the cheek before the both of them got up and Tim packed his laptop on the table beside the chair. 

“Mmhm, then maybe after, I can get you to wear an actual costume” Tim said with a cheeky giggle. 

“Ouch. This is iconic though. It’s come a long way” Conner replied, pulling on the black Superboy shirt he was wearing, but Tim just scoffed. 

“It is, but still not a costume” he said with a supportive shoulder rub, and getting on his tippy-toes for another cheek-peck 

“You just wanna get me in tights again, don’t you?” Conner replied with a teasing chuckle

“Maybeee... Follow me” Tim led Conner to his room at the Titans, though it’s becoming _their_ room as the days have gone by. As they entered, Tim motioned to Conner to the bed “Uh, sit there, I’ll go get changed” Conner nodded and did what he was told. Tim searched his closet, digging through a miscellaneous shelf before finding a Bat-case. He pulled it out, shared a grin to Conner before stumbling into the ensuite “Don’t look, it’s a surprise” Tim said as he went, and Conner just nodded. 

He closed the door, cleared the bench and nervously set the case down. He clicked it open, and laid his eyes back on the soft red and black spandex suit. Running his fingers over the comfortable material gave him goosebumps, but he was excited. He stripped to his tighty whities before folding out the torso, which was on top to display the R insignia. He undid the yellow straps at the front and ran his arms through the sleeves, before doing them up. It fit like a glove, a really tight glove that is. It hugged his small, slim but toned body like it was just an hour since he wore it. Next he folded out the tights and pulled them up his legs while sitting on the toilet. He jumped up to finish pulling, and they too fit great. He felt even more excited with the hugging of the legs. He was also fond of the black briefs on the top, they really tie it all together. Made him feel fun despite the meaning of the whole suit. He took the gloves out and pulled them on, before black and yellow cape was folded out and ran on the cold tiles. He secured it, enjoying the flowing feeling behind him that reached his ankles, before finding the empty utility belt. He clasped it to his slim waist, then collected the boots that slipped onto him with no problems. Even his foot size hasn’t changed. He only noticed the domino mask was a tad smaller, barely noticeable but maybe it was just the feeling. The Detective Vision was still active, as he looked to see Conner’s blue skeleton sitting on his bed playing with a Lego Star Wars ship from his shelf. A few stories down, he saw Beast Boy and Cyborg definitely not training, but something he shouldn't have seen. He turned it off, ruffling his hair up before striking a goofy, heroic pose in the mirror. He smiled and moved to the door. 

“Ok I’m ready!” he called out, and heard Conner shuffling. He turned the Detective Vision on again and saw Conner put the Lego set back before resuming his position. 

“I’m ready too!” He called back. Tim chuckled, turned off Detective Vision and exited the bathroom “Ok, how’s this?” He reentered the bedroom and saw Conner looking at his own feet, before he slowly titled it up like he was giving himself a pan-up reveal. As he watched Conner’s eyes pan up his body, his eyes wide and jaw loosening, it really made Tim blush. 

“Holy shiiiiit, that’s hot!” Conner said finally, eyes going to random places on the suit in awe. Hearts were practically in his eyes. 

“It is? I’m more surprised it still fits perfectly honestly” Tim replied, stretching out his arms and doing some mild flexing, which did not help Conner’s breathing. 

“Please, you haven’t grown an inch in 5 years” Conner said with a scoff, biting his lip “Uh, turn around” Tim blushed, but did anyway. 

“But it’s just the cape” he said, holding the black and yellow material out like he was gliding. Conner just snorted, and moved his hand. The cape from one hand slipped through Tim’s grasp and folded up in the other, giving Conner a great view of Tim’s ass in the black briefs. Tim bit his lip, and wiggled it. 

“Oh man, that’s hot” Conner breathed out, before beckoning him over with a shaky hand “Come here Boy Wonder” Tim smiled and stepped closer to stand in between Conner’s thick thighs. 

“Soooo? What do you think? I mean, you know I made it because of you, so bias aside?” Tim asked innocently enough, as Conner’s hand rubbed the material over his thighs. 

“I think I wouldn’t keep my hands off of you if you went out, so I’d say go for it. It’s actual perfection” he replied with a fond smile, as his big hands went up to grope Tim’s butt. Tim gasped and put his gloved hand on Conner’s shoulder “Like that?” 

“Mmhm” Tim responded in satisfaction as Conner massaged him “I think I might make the black green for something different. If I go with the design” 

“We’ll see, I think it’d suit ya, best of both worlds” Conner said, moving his hands up to rub Tim’s sides “But for now, let me enjoy these, Robin” Tim felt TTK push him in and he found himself sitting on Conner’s legs. He was finally even kissing height and he draped his arms over Conner’s broad shoulders, who’s hands had returned to his ass. Tim ran the gloved hand in Conner’s short black hair, unconsciously pulling him closer. 

“Mmhm, should get used to that again” Tim moaned weakly, trying not to make a noise in the quiet base. Not that Conner would mind the noise, but Gar and Victor maybe so, even though they appear to be doing the same. 

“I’ll remind you every day then, Robin” Conner whispered back with a smile “Love you so much… _Robin_ ” 

“Aw, love you too, Superboy” Tim replied, eagerly returning the kiss, running his hand back to Conner’s hair and around his back, wanting to get under. They continued to make out before Conner pulled out of it with a smirk

“Now…” Conner began as he snaked a hand down to cup Tim’s crotch, including his small erection over the costume “Can we please have some fun? I think I’ve been very naughty” 

“You have?” Tim asked, just as much confused by Conner’s weird vagueness as he was before with “it”

“I don’t know, Robin, you caught me... you know, _doing crime_ ” Conner replied with a shrug, trying to act casually with a chill voice, and Tim just breathed out a laugh “Think I need a strip search, got a weapon on me” he motioned to his enlarged crotch in his jeans and Tim just scoffed, shaking his head with a snicker.

“You haven’t made that joke in a while” he said and Conner shrugged. 

“Eh, been feeling kinda nostalgic for the corny” Conner replied with more massages to Tim butt, “Kinda like the pair of diamonds I also stole… in my undies” He winked and Tim rolled his eyes, as much as he tried to conceal his blush. 

“B-Better get them out for inspection then” he said trying to keep a straight face and play along. He bit his lip as Conner undid his belt and pushed his jeans down, and pressed harder when he saw the massive erection resting in the blue briefs. “L-Looks like a bazooka in there, or a baseball bat” Tim continued, getting on his knees to feel him up. It was Conner’s turn to bite his lip as Tim moved his shaky gloved hand all over his crotch and up and down his long shaft. Conner was just getting used to it before Tim fondled his heavy balls. “Hmmm, yeah, I think these are the diamonds then” 

“Are you gonna arrest me, Boy Wonder? Please tell me you got handcuffs” Conner teased by waving his wrists around with bouncing eyebrows. 

“Not today, just gotta see if this firearm works” Tim replied firmly, getting his finger in Conner’s waistband and pulled his briefs down. Conner’s near 10” flopped out and Tim’s eyes went wide once again. The underwear and jeans rested on his ankles as Tim continued his “inspection”. Conner slightly jumped at the feeling of one gloved hand fondle his balls while the other pinched his dick. “Oh yeah, these are the diamonds alright, now the firearm... “ Tim licked the uncut tip briefly, before slowly pushing it past his lips. His mouth opened to accommodate the larger size and Conner could only pace his breathing and rub his boyfriend’s curtained hair. 

“Ah, damn, are you just checking the ammo, cause I got a lot coming” Conner gasped, and Tim hummed a reply. It almost set Conner off, along with the feeling of the lips going up and down a little past the tip, all that could fit. But it was the sight when he looked down, of Tim in his Robin costume, a costume made for him in his colours, on his knees trying his best to fit as much of Conner’s dick in his mouth, and his cape was to the side of Tim’s body to show off his perky butt. It was what he was waiting for, and he fired in Tim’s waiting mouth. Tim himself jumped cause Conner didn’t tell him, but quickly adapted and swallowed him all down as he came. Conner’s breathing slowed and calmed as Tim quickly and efficiently wiped his mouth clean and licked the leaking tip clean. 

“Yep, that’s some firearm you got there, Mister Criminal” Tim stated as he got up “But it looks deactivated at the moment and the diamonds are back in the possession of the museum” He grinned and nodded as a job well done, but Conner just snickered. 

“Anything else you need, Robin?” he asked, kinda dropping the voice he had on before. 

“A random breath test, see if you’re not drunk or drugged” said Tim, a little nervous but he was getting into it. He undid the belt and it fell to his feet “J-Just down there, please” 

“Okie Dokie” Conner replied, getting down on his knees for the second time that day, and he looped his fingers in the hem of Tim’s tights, pulling them down to his ankles like, followed by his white briefs. Tim’s small erection waved in the wind and Conner licked his lips. “Hello again” he whispered before leaning forward to slide it all in between his lips. He pulsed lightly to the smaller length, but gave it his all with his tongue sliding all the cut head. Tim was moaning almost heavily and Conner hummed to speed up the process. If sucking off Robin wasn’t gonna get him fired up again, he didn’t know what would. Tim’s gloved hands went back to Conner’s short hair to push him forward, and with a few slurps, Tim shot out in his boyfriend’s mouth with a gasp. He wasn’t used to the feeling still, but Conner made it worth the short while. Conner eagerly swallowed every drop, and wasted no time to clean the area off. Once Tim stopped leaking, Conner pulled his briefs and tights back up and even clipped the belt back onto his hips. 

“Hmm, guess you came back negative, you’re good to go with a warning” Tim chuckled weakly as Conner got his underwear and jeans pulled up and secured as well, standing up and looking down at the exhausted boy wonder. 

“Thank you, you’re the best Tim” Conner replied with a smile, moving his hand to feel the back of Tim’s neck to rub. Tim instantly melted into it. 

“No you, I should be thanking you” he said sharing the mood, before looking at his suit “This is my favourite costume, it might’ve been made for… mourning reasons, but now you’re back, it just makes me think of you” 

“I’m flattered. And you better get used to it cause you’re not getting out of that suit till the rest of the day” Conner snickered

“Rest of the day?! You’re gonna have trouble getting me out of it now it’s on me” Tim replied with a giggle “Well, ok. But only if you heavily consider redoing your costume. I’m thinking like red and black version of your old costume, or red and black version of Superman, with short sleeves” 

“I’ll heavily consider, but nothing definite” Conner said with a wink as they both walked out of the now musky bedroom. 

“Whatever you say, babe, I will convince you” Tim replied, cheekily grinning up at his boyfriend “It feels so damn good to put this back on though” 

“Who are you again? I need a reminder” Conner asked as he stopped. Tim looked at the insignia on his left pec, and grinned. 

“I’m Robin” Tim replied gleefully. 


End file.
